leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mitsuhide
}} Mitsuhide (Japanese: ミツヒデ) is a Warlord in Pokémon Conquest. In the games , Kenshin, Hideyoshi, Shingen, and Mitsuhide]] In , Mitsuhide is one of Nobunaga's top generals, and one of the last people the Hero/Heroine needs to defeat to challenge Nobunaga himself. His junior Warlord is his daughter, Gracia. In Mitsuhide's story, , he rebels against his master, deciding that Nobunaga has strayed too far off his path of uniting Ransei. Hearing from Ranmaru of Mitsuhide's betrayal, Nobunaga challenges Mitsuhide, daring him to defeat the entirety of his army before three years pass. Upon doing so, Nobunaga admits defeat, and asks Mitsuhide to do what he could not. Warlord information ]] Rank I |capacity=5}} Rank II |capacity=6}} * Transforms to Rank II by reaching a 70% link with Lapras or Articuno after having completed . Default Pokémon Quotes * Start of turn: :* When asleep: ::"No sign of awakening..." :* With low health or a status ailment: ::"We must not admit defeat...!" :* When victory is near: ::"Let us put an end to this." :* Otherwise: ::"Away we go." * Start of battle: :* When attacking a castle: ::"This is all for the good of Ransei..." :* When defending a castle: ::"I am ready to face my opponent." * During battle: :"One must never lose one's head on the battlefield. Isn't that so, ?" * When ordering to attack: :"! Strike now!" * When ordering to go to battle: :* To a kingdom: ::"I shall make my strength known to you." :* To a wild Pokémon location: ::"Let us set off." * Upon forming a link: :"Come, ." * When using an item: :"My should help." * When using his Warrior Skill: :"Now is the time..." * After winning a battle: :* If he attacked a castle: ::"We have emerged victorious from this battle." :* If he defended a castle: ::"Defeat at our hands was simply your fate, I'm afraid..." * When defeated: :* If recruitable: ::"I greatly admire the way you do battle..." :* If defeated by something other than the enemy: ::"Such an unfortunate turn..." :* Otherwise: ::"Urgh... I am disgusted at my own incompetence..." * When being recruited: :"Yes, I shall accept your proposition." * At the start of a battle against Nobunaga in : :"It is finally time for me to challenge the great man in battle. Are you ready, ? We must march forth. Our enemy...is in ! * Special interaction with Hideyoshi: :* When defending a castle with banners: ::"We shall not be defeated. Come, ." Profile Never letting his composure slip for a second, his overly serene nature sometimes gets him in trouble. His loyalty to trusted friends, however, is unshakeable. Trivia * Mitsuhide and Hideyoshi have special quotes when battling each other in a kingdom with banners. Their Pokémon also get maximum energy when the quotes are shown. This is probably a reference to the Battle of Yamazaki, after betrayed and killed . Historical origin Mitsuhide is based on the real-life of Japanese history, best known for his betrayal of Nobunaga. His wife was ( ), his children were ( ) and Gracia, and ( ) was his cousin. ( ), once a retainer for ( ), defected to Mitsuhide to serve as his retainer. It is unknown if Mitsuhide died in the aftermath of the , and he is rumored to have become (a Buddhist monk), who served Ieyasu. However, the game treats Mitsuhide and as two separate characters. Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Conquest characters Category:Ice-type Trainers Category:Flying-type Trainers Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon de:Mitsuhide es:Mitsuhide zh:光秀